En quête de jeunesse
by squidounette
Summary: Naoto va prendre un peu de repos bien mérité dans son job de détective. Pendant ces vacances elle va découvrir la vie d'adolescente lambda : amusement, amis, amour. KanjiXNaoto


**Introduction : Du repos en perspective**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'introduction de ma nouvelle fanfiction principalement basé sur le couple Kanji/Naoto de persona. J'espère ne pas trop altérer le caractère des personnages même si c'est difficile en particulier pour Naoto.. **

**Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe ou phrase bizarre que je n'ai pas vue… Comme je dicte tout avec « Dragon speaking » il y a parfois des erreurs.. Ma concordance des temps n'est pas terrible non plus je dois avouer… **

**Je n'ai fait que le jeu ps2 donc les personnages et moment présents en plus dans la version golden sont considérés comme non existant x]**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et vu que j'écris la suite au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions quant au déroulement de l'histoire ! **

**POV Naoto**

Quelques mois avaient passés depuis la fin des tristes événements survenus à Inaba. Pendant ces quelques mois, je m'étais occupée de quelques affaires en tant que détective. D'ailleurs, je m'étais maintenant faite au fait que je sois une femme, et bizarrement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, les clients ne faisaient pas plus attention que ça à mon genre. Je préférais toujours être un homme, mais être une femme m'allait aussi. C'est sûr que je ne ressemble pas trop aux détectives qui étaient décris dans les livres que je lisais dans ma jeunesse, mais, grâce à mon expérience passée, j'ai appris que ce n'était pas le plus important.  
Repenser à cette période me rendait un peu nostalgique. Après tout, c'était grâce à tous ces événements (aussi tristes soient-ils) que j'avais trouvé pour la première fois des amis. Certes, ils sont un peu bruyants, mais au fond de moi je les aime beaucoup quand même. Je n'étais pourtant pas très douée pour les relations humaines mais, de plus en plus, j'arrivais à comprendre comment mes sentiments fonctionnaient. Pour rien au monde je ne serais retournée à ma vie d'avant. Finalement, même si je ne m'en été pas rendu compte, c'était vraiment triste. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais seule, même grand-père n'arrivait pas à combler ce manque d'affection en moi.

Le dernier cas dont je m'étais occupée n'était ni important ni intéressant. Un petit cambriolage de quartier, un coupable qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux preuves qu'il laissait derrière lui : bref une affaire vite fini. Après l'avoir ramené au poste de police et avoir été payée par mes clients, je suis rentrée chez moi et me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus rien à faire. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que j'étais en vacance et que je ne me m'occupais pas avec une affaire compliquée. J'aurais pu, mais j'avais décidé de m'accorder un peu de repos bien mérité.

Je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire. N'étant pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de situation, je ne savais pas comment occuper mon temps libre. Je réfléchissais à ce que la ville d'Inaba avait à m'offrir.

Après tout, j'avais des amis à présent, peut être que je pouvais passer du temps avec eux. Rise, Yukiko, Yosuke, You, Chie, Teddie, Kanji : je ne les avais pas vus depuis un mois et bien que je ne fus pas très sûre, j'avais comme la vague impression qu'ils me manquaient. Finalement, il m'aura fallu des années pour me rendre rencontre que le travail ne pouvait pas à lui seul me combler. Certes, j'adorais mon boulot de détective et comptais bien continuer dans ce milieu, mais, je me sentais également pour la première fois comme toute adolescente normale : j'avais besoin de voir mes amis et de m'amuser. Si je ne les avais pas rencontrés, je n'aurais jamais eu ce besoin, mais je ne le regrettais pas du tout. Ma vie était bien plus intéressante depuis qu'ils s'y étaient immiscés.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençais à réfléchir à comment je pourrais occuper mon temps libre. Grand-père n'était pas là, je ne pouvais donc pas lui demander de jouer aux échecs. Pas de jeu stratégique donc, et vu le beau temps il aurait été dommage de rester à l'intérieur à passer ma journée à lire. Je n'avais pas de problème avec cela d'ordinaire mais maintenant c'était devenu différent.  
Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Allez faire du shopping ? Non pas vraiment. J'avais peut être accepté mon genre, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir pour autant m'adonner tout de suite à ce genre d'activité. La seule idée qui me vint en tête fut de prendre le téléphone et d'appeler un de mes amis. Pourtant j'avais beau y penser, je n'arrivais pas à le faire. C'était ridicule et je le savais bien, après tout le temps que l'on avait passé ensemble, tout ce que nous avions partagé, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je fasse ma timide. Mais si je prenais le téléphone, admettons que j'eu appelé Rise, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? Qu'elle activité aurais-je pu lui proposer moi qui n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les sorties entre amis ? Finalement, je décidais de sortir faire un tour toute seule.

Je longeais doucement la rue commerçante, appréciant le calme. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de me balader à Inaba, et pourtant ce jour là, je me rendis compte à quel point j'appréciais cette ville. Depuis que nous avions résolu l'affaire, les habitants étaient redevenus attentionnés les uns envers les autres, et passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter entre eux. Il semblait même que certains commerces marchaient mieux maintenant malgré la concurrence exercée par Junes. Je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps de plaintes contre le supermarché, il semblait que leur amertume se soit enfin apaisée.

En passant devant le magasin de miso, je m'arrêtais un instant. Rise était-elle la ? Devais-je entrer et demander ? Finalement, je décidais d'aller au bord de la rivière d'abord et ensuite, au retour, de passer saluer l'ex idole. Je continuais donc ma route un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à la rivière Samegawa.

J'aime venir ici, l'air y est frais et, à part le vieux pêcheur, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je n'avais jamais été fan de la foule, l'agitation ambiante me rendait nerveuse plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais aimé être comme Rise, Chie ou Yousuke, du genre à être à l'aise quand je suis entouré de monde, et malheureusement depuis mon enfance j'avais toujours été plus à l'aise dans la solitude. Je ne détestais pas non plus la compagnie des gens mais, je finissais toujours par vouloir rentrer chez moi. Et pourtant, ce jour là, j'avais envie de voir mes amis, Rise en particulier. Leur bonne humeur me manquait, je n'avais plus envie de passer mon temps renfermée ou à travailler. J'avais envie de sortir, m'amuser avec eux, et ça, c'était bien la première fois. Où était passée la Naoto d'avant ? Bizarrement, je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de la retrouver.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je me dirigeais vers le bord de la rivière et m'assis contre un arbre. Appréciant l'environnement, je fermais les yeux, et me laissais porter par le silence. Le vent me chatouillait le visage doucement ce qui était vraiment agréable. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte. J'avais dû rester comme ça pendant peut-être une demi-heure, voire même une heure et demie, je n'en avais aucune idée. Toujours était-il qu'en me réveillant, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à mes côtés. En réalisant cela, je fis un bon sur le côté et me mis en position de défense. À bien y réfléchir c'était plutôt débile, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette ville qui aurait pu me vouloir du mal (enfin tout du moins depuis que nous avions démasqué le criminel à la télé). En plus, en regardant qui été à mes côtés, bien que j'avais tout de suite reconnu Rise, j'avais quand même eu le réflexe d'avoir peur. En me voyant réagir ainsi, elle se tordit de rire.

-Naoto t'es vraiment trop drôle tu sais ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

Je rougis et me radossais à l'arbre rapidement.

-Je-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

Rise redoubla d'hilarité. J'attendis qu'elle se calme enfin pour la saluer correctement.

-Ca faisait longtemps, je suis plutôt contente de te voir quand même.

Elle parut d'abord étonnée, puis souri.

-Moi aussi Naoto ! J'imagine que tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail, c'est dommage ça serait bien de te voir plus souvent !

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Et bien justement, je n'ai plus aucune affaire en cours et je me demandais….

Je m'étais lancée comme ça mais… Finalement je me sentais intimidée. Rise le remarqua et continua à ma place :

-Bien sûr qu'on pourrait se voir ! Tout le monde sera très heureux si tu passes du temps avec nous tu sais ! C'est bien ça que tu voulais dire non ?

J'hochais la tête. Elle m'adressa un sourire narquois.

-En particulier un !

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, ce qui la relança dans un fou rire. Sa bonne humeur faisait vraiment plaisir à voir.

-Bein oui, Kanji quoi ! Alala, toujours aussi naïve, enfin c'est en partit pour ça qu'on t'aime bien. Si tu te mettais à tout comprendre, tu ne serais plus vraiment toi si ?

-Sans doute.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais ça m'était un peu égal. Enfin, honnêtement je commençais à me faire petit à petit une idée sur cette histoire, mais comme je n'étais pas vraiment sûre, je préférais me taire pour le moment.

-Bon, il commence à faire un peu frais et comme il est presque 19h, on rentre ?

-19 h … ?! Mais…. Mais combien de temps est ce que j'ai dormis ?!

-Et bien… Je suis arrivée il y a une heure et tu dormais comme un bébé, je n'ai pas osée te réveillé. Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

Je lui répondis que oui, et acceptais sa proposition de rentrer. Nous empruntâmes le chemin du retour, et, en passant devant Junes, décidâmes finalement de manger ensemble dans leur restaurant. Nous nous assîmes autour d'une petite table près du stand de nourriture et commandâmes chacune un plat. En attendant de nous faire servir, nous continuâmes notre petite discussion.

-Au fait Naoto, vu que ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus, tu ne dois pas être au courant. J'ai finalement décidé de reprendre ma carrière d'idole.

Je la regardais étonnée, attendant la suite.

-Je rejetai le personnage de Risette, mais finalement j'ai fini par me rend compte qu'il faisait aussi parti de moi. Dans le fond, je ne détestais pas tant que ça être une idole. Ça peut paraître absurde de recommencer maintenant mais tant pis.

-Pas du tout. Après tout si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer. Je suis sûre que ta décision ravira plus d'une personne… D'ailleurs voilà l'une d'elle qui arrive.

En effet, Yosuke arrivait avec nos commandes dans chaque main.

-Eh salut les filles ! Naoto ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu !

Je le saluais en retour, plutôt formellement.

-Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois ! Je peux me joindre à vous deux ? C'est ma pause et je mangerais bien un petit quelque chose.

Rise tira une chaise en lui présentant de la main pour toute réponse. Il s'assit et cria a Teddy qui était au loin de lui ramener un steak (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler celui-ci qui visiblement nous aurait bien rejoins aussi).

-Naoto n'a plus d'enquête en cours, tu crois que l'on peut l'ajouter à nos plans ?

Je la regardais avec incompréhension. Je me doutais qu'ils avaient sûrement prévu de faire des choses pendant les vacances, mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment m'y joindre sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Yosuke réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par répondre.

-Oui, de toute façon il me semble que les chambres de l'auberge sont assez grandes. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait d'objections, en particulier un certain Kanji. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il devait me dire s'il venait ou pas, et comme on part dans trois jours j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu récemment ?

Je mis un certain temps pour me rendre compte que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait.

-Non pas vraiment, je travaillais ces derniers temps. Et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'aurais vu Kanji sans vous. Nous n'habitons pas dans le même coin, Rise a plus de chance de tomber sur lui.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, sceptiques. Puis, Rise éclata de rire.

-Naoto, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux quand même ! Tout le monde s'en aperçoit sauf toi !

J'haussais les épaules. Je n'étais simplement pas prête à y penser. Quand Yosuke reprit son calme, il continua :

-Bon, Rise, est ce que tu pourras passer le voir en rentrant ? Et toi Naoto tu viens avec nous ?

Rise acquiesça et posa son regard sur moi, attendant visiblement ma réponse.

-Avant toute chose, il serait peut être bien de m'informer de ce que vous avez prévus. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me décider sinon.

Ils avaient été bien trop pressants à mon goût quant à ma réponse. Selon mon expérience, cela cache un comportement louche. En effet, Rise hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Nous allons à la plage. Pas très loin et surtout gratuitement !

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot et continua pour ne pas me laisser le temps de refuser.

-Naoto, ça me ferait VRAIMENT plaisir que tu viennes ! Tu sais, après tout tu es la seule fille de mon âge du groupe, ne me laisse pas avec tous nos sempaïs ! Je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera, et ça te fera une expérience.

Une expérience ? Je suis déjà allée à la plage, mais pas avec des amis certes. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue. Yosuke ajouta inutilement :

-Et si Kanji viens ça sera l'occasion de vous rapprocher !

Rise le fusilla du regard, elle savait autant que moi que cette argument ne m'encourageait pas. Mais après tout je n'étais pas contre me rapprocher, au même titre que des autres. Rien de plus ni moins. Je soupirais.

-Je dois d'abord en parler à mon grand père, je ne vous promets rien.

A vrai dire, j'étais sûre qu'il serait fou de joie de me savoir partie avec des amis à la plage, c'est surtout moi-même que je devais consulter. La plage impliquait forcément de porter un maillot de bain, et ça, ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

-J'imagine que je serais obligé de porter un maillot de bain ?

Rise ne savait pas trop quoi me répondre de peur de me faire fuir.

-Nous ne t'obligeons à rien, cependant il serait vraiment dommage que tu ne profite pas pleinement du séjour. Nous avons beaucoup de chance que la famille de Yukiko nous ait trouvée un logement gratuit de par ses relations. En plus, tu n'as pas à être complexée, tu as vraiment un très joli corps.

Yosuke sembla pensif quelques secondes. Evidement que j'étais complexée ! Je m'étais acceptée en tant que femme mais mon corps me dérangeait toujours autant. J'ai toujours voulu être un homme, et malheureusement, comble de l'ironie, la nature à été généreuse avec moi. Peut être que je pourrais simplement les accompagner à la plage avec une tenue plus normale, je n'étais pas obligée de me baigner. J'en informais Rise qui sembla contente tout de même.

Et c'est comme ça que trois jours plus tard, je me retrouvais à la gare avec tout le monde, une valise en main.


End file.
